


【翻译】伴我身旁

by elbereth



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Vicchan Lives, Gen Work, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Social Media, Unresolved Sexual Tension, figure skating
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 07:37:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9873836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elbereth/pseuds/elbereth
Summary: 在大奖赛决赛中，勇利因为不到一分之差错失领奖台。在花滑界的争议声中，他决心在世锦赛中证明自己的价值，但中间还有很长时间。换句话说：小维没死。





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Stay Close to Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8928577) by [dasedandconfuzed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dasedandconfuzed/pseuds/dasedandconfuzed). 



_你能听见我的心跳吗？_

 

 

 

休息室里一片嘈杂，但对勇利来说，这一刻漫长而寂静。

他看见披集正埋头手机，飞快划拉着ISO网站，搜寻申诉裁判评分的办法。勇利之前在比赛内外认识的那几个运动员也一样在讨论他的分数，稍微胆大些的那几个已经在向切雷斯蒂诺示意了。

可这不会有什么影响，裁判是公平的：他的后内结环四周跳摔倒了，等他从震惊中反应过来他已经摔出冰面好远。

如果勇利发挥出最佳水平，他的节目堪堪能带他上领奖台。如果勇利发挥出最佳水平，而克里斯托弗发挥逊色些，他的节目可能甚至能拿一块银牌。

在维克多·尼基甫洛夫的时代里，银牌差不多就是金牌。

世界加速了，然后一个声音划过一片人声嘈杂。

“加拿大的让-雅克·李洛伊得分288.59。领先日本的胜生勇利0.33分！”

世界模糊成一片，重回正常速度，七嘴八舌声又起来了。勇利感到一个温暖的重量落在他的肩膀上，迎上披集同情的眼神。勇利笑了一下，算是回应披集。 

 

~*~

 

“我们组织了公开观战！所有人都来了！”

勇利整张脸都涨红了。

他预计家人朋友会组织这么个观战聚会，但直到此时他才意识到他们可能把全长谷津的人都请来观战了。说不定整个日本也都看了这场比赛……

“公开观战？别啊，我都窘死了！”

“ _宽子！是勇利吗？_ ”

听见他芭蕾老师的声音，勇利的脸刷地白了。从声音听来她已经醉了，而且怒气冲冲。他压下自己的羞耻心，努力挤出一声并不让人信服的假笑：“美奈子老师，我表现得还不错？”

电话那段有一瞬的沉默，然后美奈子拖长了腔调唱歌一样地说：“你当然表现得很好，勇～利～！”但之后她咆哮道：“ _但你应该赢的！_ ”

“对不起，我搞——”

“你敢说完这句话试试，”她从牙缝里嘶声道。勇利能听到她在深呼气。重新开口的时候，她的声音十分严厉：“你该为自己的表演自豪——我很自豪， _我们都很自豪_ 。今晚不管你的表演如何，都不可能让我们失望的。但是你这次的表演——” 

她的声音顿住了，但勇利能听见她急促的抽气声。“你是我的首席芭蕾演员，”她哽咽着说，“你还没到自己的巅峰期，接下来会更好的，别跟自己说丧气话。”

勇利的胸中有什么东西开花了。不是羞耻或侮辱，而是一种轻盈的东西，一丝快乐，将他从重跌之下整个抬了起来。 _他们没对我失望_ 。

“美奈子老师！没关系，没关系！我下次一定滑得更好！”

勇利粗鲁地挂断了电话，甚至没跟他母亲说再见。他胸中的东西就像是风中的蜡烛，他想好好感受一下再走出去面对人群。

可是就在此时，隔间猛烈颤动起来，门开了。力度大到勇利摔了电话。他抬起头，却被一个身穿拉链衫运动服的小孩挡住了光线。剪影的光晕中，他浅色的头发和眼睛燃烧着仇恨的光芒。 

_尤里·普利谢茨基_ ，勇利的记忆提醒他道，迅速理解了这个青少年组冠军的外号。 _那个“俄罗斯不良”像看垃圾一样看着我_ 。

“喂！”面前的运动员嘶声道。“我下个赛季就进成年组了。”这个俄国人凑得太近了，突然变得格外狭小的隔间让勇利的呼吸窒了一下。“同一个赛场上不需要两个Yuri。尤其是你这种懦夫。你就该立刻退役。”

说到最后一句的时候男孩喷出一个冷嘲，但站直身之后却没那么气势汹汹了。“没反应？”他抱着胳膊后退一步，勇利终于又能呼吸了。“怎么？你不生气？”

勇利困惑地眨眼：“气你？”

另一个Yuri—— _这名字也太像了_ ——脸都涨紫了。“不是，猪头。我说的是那个加拿大自恋狂。” _他是在说……_ “JJ。”尤里咬牙切齿道，他嫌恶地看了勇利一眼，好像自己正在解释一个极其简单的数学问题，“那个抢了你第三名的混蛋。”

_原来如此_ 。

勇利站起身来的时候，金发男孩哼了一声。 _我比他个子高_ 。勇利对这一发现露出了笑容。

“你笑什么？”尤里喝道。

勇利隐藏不住脸上的笑意。“没什么。不过不管JJ对你说了些什么……”勇利努力回想起JJ前一年的样子，笨手笨脚地对付着突然变长的四肢，咬牙切齿地跟拖延的青春期作斗争。他本该休赛一年的，但他还是一样自信。“他一直都说大话。”

 

~*~

 

“勇利！你对这个赛季后半有什么感想？”

如果勇利不是在整个运动生涯都一直和诸冈抬头不见低头见的话，他一定会指责面前这个人是冲着金句噱头来的。他或许确实是来找金句噱头的，但至少隐藏在了真诚的鼓励之下。

勇利却被其他什么东西吸引住了目光。

_小维很快就十二岁了_ 。他看着一只贵宾犬，缩在主人的怀中吠叫。勇利微笑着，友善地向它挥手问好。贵宾犬兴奋地在主人身上扑腾；她回过头，对勇利笑了笑，然后离开了。

“Yuri！”

勇利猛地一转头，认出了那个他多年来听遍采访的那个声音。 _他想跟我说话？_ 这个不切实际的想法在他的目光终于捕捉到维克多·尼基甫洛夫的时候消灭了，他正快速地说着俄语——和那个金发的尤里。

_太不小心了_ ——如果他能在不招致诸冈注意的情况下狠捏自己一把的话，他会做的—— _我们从来没说过话啊_ 。  

从来没有。一次都没有。前两次勇利进入大奖赛选拔圈的时候没有。前三年他勉强作为日本代表进入世锦赛的时候没有。他有克里斯托弗的电话号码，他在脸书上和克里斯皮诺双胞胎是好友，可勇利从来没和维克多说过话，一次都没有。

他记得有那么几次，在后台，在观众席上，他远远地看着维克多，无比急切地盼望他回头，向他打招呼，但又企盼着会面能推迟下去。如果他很刻薄怎么办？如果他友善呢？太过友善呢？他喜欢勇利的表演吗？比起最终确切的知道，勇利更愿意去猜度。

_这次不一样_ 。勇利提醒自己说，坚定起自己的神经来， _我这次表现得不错。我可以平等地和他对话了。_

维克多转过身。 

_我没说现在就要！_  

当维克多的视线投在他身上，表情转成了某种迷人的笑容。勇利的血凉了。他认识那个微笑，他扑在电脑上的那么长的时间里曾无数次地见过。

“想拍张纪念照片？没问题！” 

他的失望清清楚楚地写在脸上。直接走过去笑着合张影会少掉很多麻烦，但勇利不敢保证自己不会突然哭出来。他转身走开了。

_这简直是羞辱。我还以为终于能在同一片赛场上和偶像面对面了，真是白痴。_

 

~*~

 

**IcePrincess83  
** _哇哦。_

_【缓慢鼓掌】_

_维奇又做到了。_

**IcePrincess83  
** _我是说。其他人好歹也试试看啊！？_

**evie1031  
** _克里斯托弗这样的人太惨了。他这辈子能拿一块金牌么？_

**LeChat_C'estMoi  
** _也许他什么时候不直接在冰面上射出来，就有金牌了_

**evie1031  
** _如果你让他的漂亮屁股——真是个美丽的屁股你没看到吗？！？！——遮盖了判断力，而看不到他是现在最有艺术天赋而且技术上最稳定的选手之一的话……_

**LeChat_C'estMoi  
** _冷静_

_克里斯叔叔从来不砸锅。_

_但是裁判从来都看不到他“风格”之外的东西，而且还不摘有色眼镜。_

**Li’Katsu  
** _说到风格……_

_我们能说说勇利吗？？？之前谁知道他有这些！！！没错，我一只手都数得过来他完美完成那个4s的次数……可是我次嗷嗷嗷嗷。你都能 **看得出来** 他之前是个舞蹈演员。_

_这孩子被打劫了。他这次不该只拿一块土豆牌子的。他离打破那个魔咒就一点点距离了。_

**4TheKing**

“ **Li’Katsu** 在帖子中写道： **  
**_你都能 **看得出来** 他之前是个舞蹈演员”_

_对啊。他那个4s从来没站稳过。_

_JJ值得拿铜牌。如果说谁的分数评高了的话，那也是小猪小姐。_

**JustAFan  
**_哟，你还活着哪。_  

**Li'Katsu  
** _不管你怎么想，花样滑冰是一种艺术。天知道有多少人忘掉了这点，就单想像个没有灵魂的机器一样蹦来蹦去来打败维奇大帝。_

**4TheKing  
** _**来看看** 分数嘛。 _

_98 PCS？我们知道因为女皇的存在所有分数都通货膨胀了，但这也太过了。_

_还有，小猪拿铜牌？他所有难度动作全败，JJ可没有。_

_JJ的4Lz很干净， **而且** 还有个4t。而且是不是所有人忘了他永远跟着音乐滑的？没错，他又不是维奇，不过，如果说谁是明日之星的话……_

_还有：如果小猪真的那么在乎艺术，他干嘛不直接去冰舞？那边更适合他。_

**IcePrincess83  
** _好吧 4TheKing._

_JJ跳跃很干净，但勇利（Yu-u-ri）的旋转和步法都很好。我觉得只有维奇比他强。_

_所有人都在加进荒唐的动作来把维奇拉下马（继。续。做。梦。吧。）的时候，有这么个能考虑艺术的选手在，算是一股清流，这你也同意吧？我从没说过勇利不需要进步——他真的需要把那个4s站稳了，还得绷直他的脚尖，才更有机会——但他值得他的分数。他也需要更好的节目。安吉莉卡挺好的，不过我觉得她从来没意识到勇利的潜力。_

**MesPieds  
** _勇利很棒。我觉得我没见过其他人——包括维克多，来打我啊——能这么融入音乐。还有，他做完旋转的时候你肯定倒抽了一口冷气。我以为他结束的时候都该昏倒了。绝了。_

_不过我就是想看他享受比赛的样子，一次也好。_

**LeChat_C'estMoi  
** _JJ的节目很干净……但他不值那94分PCS。裁判不该因为他唱了首歌就奖励他！见他的鬼。_

**MesPieds  
**_我们也别对JJ太刻薄了，坊间传言说他脚上有伤，所有愿意在有伤的情况下完成预定跳跃动作而且完成了的选手都值得起码一块铜牌。_   

_**yoanna  
** 哟，我有个朋友在底特律跟他一起滑冰，很明显勇利练习的时候比比赛的时候 **好得多** 。（你说得对，MesPieds，他～从来～看起来都不高兴。没有第二个人在拿金牌。放轻松点。） 她说他在练新节目， **而且** 在练一个新跳跃。我是不知道为什么啦，我看到他那个4s心里就一紧……_

_他的世锦赛可能会非常好。_

 

~*~

 

“勇利，你不该再读那些东西了。”

教练进门的时候，勇利内疚地合上了自己的电脑。“并不都是糟糕的评价。”他解释道。“有几个人认为我这个赛季剩下的比赛表现会更好。”

切雷斯蒂诺扬起半边眉毛，动手拿起电脑，放进书桌抽屉里。“记住你的规矩，勇利。”

勇利不解地眨眼——切雷斯蒂诺禁止勇利在比赛期间逛花滑论坛，可他的比赛已经结束，而且输了。 

切雷斯蒂诺露出了大大的微笑：“我刚跟主办方谈了。他们想要你参加明天的表演赛。”

“可我没有——”勇利的嗓子哽住了。

“勇利，你的得分是第四名，而且你本很有可能是第三名。”切雷斯蒂诺一副欲言又止的样子。“你对表演滑有什么想法？”

“披集帮我编的那首。”勇利回答道。这套动作很甜美，照着一首口香糖流行歌编的好玩节目。披集每天都在唱那首歌，唱了整两个月。在他的洗脑攻击一个月之后，勇利毫无廉耻地直接随着这首上口到丧气的歌跳了起来。他们俩你一言我一语地凑齐了一套动作的大致骨架，然后交给了安吉莉卡，切雷斯蒂诺的合作编舞师。

切雷斯蒂诺轻哼着，眼神游移到勇利的背包里。勇利敢发誓，他简直是用红外扫描找到了包里的那张CD。

“那首？” 

“她的生日不是快到了吗？会是很好的生日礼物。”

 

~*~

 

勇利热爱表演滑。全场灯光都灭了，只剩几盏追光灯，那冰面会闪闪发光。当他在那明亮的冰面上滑行时，观众都会消隐进黑暗中，他可以为任何人而表演。

今天他将为美奈子表演。

她寄来的编舞配着一首柔和忧伤的乐曲。三胞胎在她的舞蹈房里拍下了她演示的舞蹈部分，然后她列下了可以加入的技术成分。两个月前他们把它寄了来。“我在电影里听到的这音乐，”美奈子在电话里解释说。“然后我就开始跳舞。本来是给我一个学生编的舞，但我觉得你能拿它在冰面上做文章。”

勇利笑了，并保证一有时间就把他表演这套节目的视频拍下来。尽管如此，这曲子里的忧伤特别触动他。他有时不自觉地就在练习中滑起了这套动作，强烈地认同曲子里那个孤独的叙事者。

“现在为我们表演的是花滑男单第四名，胜生勇利！”

勇利滑向冰场中间，全身披挂成黑色——真的，他对这场表演几乎没有什么准备，但它本身并不计算任何成绩，只会让他最热情的支持者一笑。勇利深吸一口气，望着观众席上黑暗的空间。

他缓慢地合上双眼。从虚空中，他召唤来美奈子的灵魂。当他再次睁眼，他看到她在几米之外的空中悬浮着。

那首曲子温柔的曲调轻盈地充满空气，在空荡荡的场地上飘动，然后勇利动作起来。 

 

~*~

 

几分钟后，他把自己从神游状态中拉回来。灯光太亮了，这里太冷了。 _我哭了_ ，他伸手抚向面颊，这才意识到。 _而且这里好嘈杂啊_ 。

他望向报幕员，他正大幅度地比划着手势，但隔得太远，勇利看不清他的表情。

反应到自己正呆站着盯着灯光后，勇利滑向冰场入口，可等在那里的运动员抓住了他的手臂。她的另一只手正揉着眼睛。她也在哭。

“看看。”她指向面前的人群，轻声道。“享受一下吧。”

勇利定睛再看。

所有人都站起来了。 

 

~*~

 

**Li'Katsu  
**_我早就说过了。勇利是被打劫的_ 。

**IcePrincess83  
** _brb. 我哭惨了。从来没想到我能为一个节目感动成这样。_

**ivychan  
** _……他那个4s是不是成功了？卧槽。他为什么不能每次都滑成这样？？？_

**Li'Katsu  
** _ivychan，焦虑很可怕。_

_你现在理解了吗？_

**King4Ever  
** _……他确实不错。_

 

_~*~_

 

勇利是被人紧紧地架着走进招待宴会的。

通常，他对这类事态的发展不会有什么意见——他和克里斯托弗已经建立了某种随意的友情（没有人，绝对没有人会知道，这个年长些的男孩是他小心翼翼的初吻），和克里斯皮诺双胞胎关系足够友好（虽说萨拉经常假装跟他调情来惹她哥哥炸毛），如果他看起来足够可怜的话，曹彬那小学老师的妻子经常会找他聊天（虽说尴尬，但也很贴心）。

夹在所有运动员中间的，还有勇利时不时就被扔过去聊天的赞助商——“是的，是的，我从九岁就开始滑冰了。哦，不会太晚的！我相信您的女儿会滑得很美的”——毫无疑问，裁判也会在场。顺便告诉他们自己能有机会为他们表演有多么荣幸是件双赢的事。 

他在这个圈子混了好几年了，宴会是种必需存在的折磨。

但一身太过老旧的西装（也是他唯一的西装），笨拙不合身地挂在身上的时候，勇利一想到会撞到JJ就害怕。他一定会穿着什么燕尾服，说不定会对勇利随意地发表点贬损意见。如果他不说，他那参加过奥运会的父母总有一个会说，或者他其他也从事花滑的兄弟姊妹，或者他的模特女朋友，又或者随便他带到大奖赛来的似乎无止尽的名单中的一个什么人。

切雷斯蒂诺对《雨》引起的起立喝彩明显异样地高兴，甚至把勇利的电脑还给了他，大声夸耀着迅速转向的公众支持——“大器晚成的胜生勇利揭开激动人心的赛季”“日本花滑选手表现震惊全场”或者“明日之星胜生勇利”。

“你给了他们一些从没见过的东西，”他拍着勇利的背，解释道，“你进入世锦赛的时候他们会用爱支持你。”

但是每一次支持都把JJ的险胜扔进风口浪尖。勇利没有出息记者发布会，但是几个评论员在旅馆里堵住了他，希望他诚实地表达自己的观点。勇利没有什么诚实的观点，而且克制住了自己，没有说出那句所有人都想听到的话：“我二月份会打败JJ。”

他不知道自己能否打败JJ。 

他不止想打败JJ。

他没精打采地注视着那一群光鲜亮丽的运动员们，克制住自己直接灌一杯香槟下肚的欲望。他们夏天去逛夜店的时候，披集勤勉地一直在拍照。一想到他发了疯似的把多少张照片上自己的标签上去掉他就后背一凛。

_你可不希望在他周围喝醉_ ……看见维克多正和一个裁判笑得开心，他提醒自己道。

勇利几乎能看到自己烂醉如泥地挂在维克多身上，嘴里喊着一定要维克多再也忘不了他……

然后，就像在噩梦中那样，维克多转过身来，视线遇到勇利的时候眼睛微微睁大了。勇利慌忙转头，匆匆走向摆了食物的桌子，耳朵热得刺痛。

_我刚才就这么盯着他_ ，他心里哀叹着。 _他现在知道的我就是个疯狂的盯着他看的粉丝_ 。勇利强迫自己忙碌起来，对食物审慎地点着头，希望没有人能看出他的心脏正在胸腔里敲打出连续的断音。

“勇利！” 

他是不允许吃好东西的。 

勇利突然发现自己被带进了一个温暖的怀抱，两条手臂紧紧地箍在他腰上。“你太棒了！”克里斯托弗像猫一样呼噜着，下巴搁在勇利的肩膀上。“你一直都把那些藏在哪儿的？”

勇利缓慢地把自己从紧抱之中解脱出来，迅速转过身死死地抓住桌沿。克里斯托弗可真高，勇利得仰起头才能直视他的眼睛。“克里斯托弗，”他从牙缝里吼道，两米半径内的所有人——勇利吓得把话吞了下去——都窃笑起来。他努力把尴尬压下去。“克里斯托弗，下次先给我提个醒。”

“啊哦，勇利，”他再次凑近勇利，“就像我的好朋友说的，如果你不能给人惊喜，那么生活的意义又在哪里呢？”他退回身，走到桌边，拈起一个草莓。“话说起来，你今天给了所有人惊喜。他想见见你。”

“谁？”

克里斯托弗笑了，“我的朋友。”他的牙齿陷进水果里。再次开口的时候嘴唇上染上了红色：“维克多。”

勇利木了。“维克多？”

克里斯托弗的微笑就像一条血淋淋的曲线贴在了他的脸上。“尼基甫洛夫。你听说过他的，对吧？”

克里斯托弗的笑容仍然挂在脸上，然而勇利感到他的胳膊蛇一样地钻过来搂住了他的肩膀。他被毫无预警地拖过人群，扔在了维克多·尼基甫洛夫面前，就像一个使役的臣民受到了国王的传唤。

“勇利。”维克多·尼基甫洛夫叫他的名字的声音就像音乐。“胜生勇利。我们终于见面了。”

他眼神灼灼，笑容满面。实际上，他看起来就像一个跃跃欲试的小孩。勇利听说维克多为人礼貌而让人愉快，对所有人都友好到有些卖弄风情的地步，但他从未听说维克多如此直白地好打趣。

右边的克里斯托弗轻咳一声，勇利眨眨眼，才意识到他还没有握住维克多伸出的手。他慌慌忙忙地趔趄向前，用劲太大地握住了维克多的手。然后他脸白了——他的手又湿又凉——但维克多大笑着把勇利的胳膊上下摆动着。勇利松了口气，笑了。

克里斯托弗左右打量着两个人，补充道：“我很惊讶你们俩之前没见过，好几年来勇利一直是日本的顶级花滑选手。”

看到维克多兴趣缺缺地上下打量着他，一根手指敲打着嘴唇，勇利僵住了。

_千万别提大厅里的事_ ，勇利祈祷道。

“啊，抱歉，抱歉，”维克多片刻后解释道。“这应该是我的错——我可能已经见过勇利几十次了，但从来没意识到。”他羞赧地耸耸肩。“我记人名和人脸都不太行。”

当然不会行，维克多挑战的唯一一个人只有上个月的维克多。

克里斯托弗高深莫测地看了维克多一眼，然后伸手拍了拍两人的背。“我看到那边有个西班牙人需要拯救，就留你们俩在这里弥补所有错失的机会吧。”他消失在了人群中。

勇利露出浅淡的微笑，但脸颊在维克多的注视下发烫。 _我小时候的卧室里有十七张你的海报，_ 他想， _我底特律的桌上有一幅镶了镜框的你的照片，但你在现实生活中还要漂亮得多_ 。

维克多舒了一口气。“最后半句话是讲给我听的。”他说。“我之前很无礼。我应该认出你来的。”

“没事的。”勇利终于把这句话说出了口，竭力让自己体面地忘记曾花了多少时间阅读新闻，寻找所有可能的过错，翻过花滑论坛来寻找答案，但仍旧一无所获。即使那些承认JJ的胜利的人都说勇利的表演观感更美。“我的事业一直就没什么值得人记住的。”他希望自己的笑声听起来没那么可悲，“你怎么会觉得我值得记住呢？”

维克多像是被噎住了。他张开嘴，但又合上，看来是找不到合适的语句。“你又一次让我吃惊了，”他最终轻声说道。“没有很多人会从我面前走开。”

他是过了一会儿才说出最后一句话的。即使在这样糟糕的灯光下，他看起来都像一个沉思的电影明星。 

“因为你是你。谁会走开？”

维克多开玩笑地伸手在勇利的胸口点了一下。“你走开了。”

那轻微的碰触让勇利的思维短路了片刻。

“没关系，”维克多放松地收回手来，“我原谅你。”一丝笑意浮上他的脸，他添道：“别真的觉得你不值得记住。”

勇利露齿一笑。“我也原谅你。” 

维克多笑了，眼神在勇利的脸上四处转，贪婪地将他看进去。“如果你不介意这个问题的话，”他舔舔嘴唇，“你昨天表演的时候在想些什么？”

勇利盯着自己的脚，试着回忆那个瞬间。“我并不——”视线移回维克多期待的脸上，“我没在想。只是在感觉。”勇利该怎么描述呢？“这不是我通常的节目。我只是练来给美奈子看的，但是切雷斯蒂诺很喜欢。我真不敢相信我滑得这么好……”

维克多眼睛里有什么东西闪了一下，勇利立刻把话吞了下去。他在絮叨些什么呀，维克多可不想听这些。勇利闭上眼，想找个简单的方式来描述这个节目。 

“是关于孤独的，”很久的停顿之后，他睁开眼睛，最终迎向维克多的注视。“就像你从窗户外面看别人，但是却不能进去和他们见面。” 

有人在远远地尖声叫着勇利，他以此为借口转向切雷斯蒂诺，后者正和一对年岁较长的富人夫妻聊天，一边疯狂地向勇利做着手势让他过去。

“对不起。” _简直不敢相信我什么都跟他说了。_ “我想我得过去跟他们说会儿话。”

维克多的眼神柔软得不像样。“没关系。”他轻声耳语。“我也差不多该走了。”

勇利笑了笑，回身便走，但维克多突然伸手抓住了他的上臂。

“等等——”他光裸手上的热量透过勇利的衣服散发进来。“我们会再见面的吧？”

“会的。”

 

 

* * *

 

_为永不知足感到疲倦_

 

~*~

 

  **lechat, c’est moi**

[image]  
让黑子们黑去吧。 

  
**283,713** **个评论**

 

~*~

 

再次踏上底特律的冰场的时候，勇利受到了长达一分钟欢呼鼓掌的迎接。手机传来的快门声告诉他，没错，披集正在拍他的表情。

_就，千万别发到Instagram上去_ ，勇利祈望着，当然他知道披集显然会发的，而且会起个标题叫“回归的冠军#HeWasRobbed。”  

他不需要又一个顶尖花滑运动员用个人意见参与他和让-雅克·李洛伊之间的对决了。战火早在尤里·普利赛茨基的一次采访中就已经点燃，他不可理喻地对一个窃喜不已的新闻播报员叫喊着要打败“那个第三名的卢瑟，胜生勇利”。虽说记者礼貌地纠正了他的错误，但尤里只是转过视线，嘟囔着：“这有关系吗？”

有关系。

一夜之间，勇利的粉丝群体从死忠日本花滑粉丝爆炸性地吸纳了几乎所有尤里的天使，他们跃跃欲试地为自家明星未来的对手正名。（“说不定不止是对手，”披集窃笑道，“他们管你们俩叫两个冰上的尤里！！！”勇利愤怒地拒绝谷歌这个。）这应该费了他几十个死忠粉丝一整夜的时间自愿在推特上刷#HeWasRobbed的话题，才让它上了热门。如果这个时候JJ的粉丝还没有开始在社交网站上大规模地发布勇利上个赛季犯下的每个错误的话，勇利都该感到不爽了。切雷斯蒂诺没收了他的电脑，还禁了不少网站，但勇利还有手机。

“勇利。 _勇利_ ！”

勇利转头寻找声音的来源。一个年轻的花滑运动员，梅，正在他眼前挥舞着手。

“对不起，”勇利说，这才意识到她似乎是在等一个他没听见的问题的回答。“你刚才说什么？”

她不耐烦地看着他，然后指向如今已经清空的冰面。“我们想让你为我们表演那个节目。”

 

~*~

 

勇利在接下来的几周内成了底特律的本地名人。

之前，他的花滑事业一直有些不温不火——持续的上升期，但从来没有真正的突破。一次争议性落败的双刃剑，和一个转发到疯狂的YouTube视频给了他短暂的名声。“那个梗，”披集补充道。“也帮了忙。”

滑冰场的年轻运动员四处跟着他，有些胆大的父母甚至会请他去吃饭。他课堂作业的合作伙伴会在讨论中趁机问两个关于比赛的问题。他在期末大考前罕见地放开食谱乱吃时，大学咖啡馆的服务员招呼他不用排队，并让他免费端走了饮料。勇利腼腆地接受了，心里希望着来个什么人提醒他这名声荒唐透顶，赶紧回到正常生活的节奏中去。然而，下一个认出他的人是他为了混分数选修的某门艺术学课程上见过的女生。她花了半个学期的时间嘲弄他是个拿奖学金的傻缺，另半个学期则骂他是个没反应的死人。然而这次，她的眼睛敬畏地睁得老大。 

她从扑闪的睫毛底下看着他。“你永远都离得那么远，但你只是害怕，对不对？我错了，你是个艺术家。”勇利过了好一会儿才意识到她把电话号码写在他的手上了。

勇利厌恶得无话可说。 

 

~*~

 

毫无争议地，勇利将撤下《图兰朵》的节目，换上《雨》。美奈子兴奋极了，发来一条全是感叹号的信息：“!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!”

勇利把所有的空闲时间都花在了冰场上。他和安吉莉卡加班加点地往美奈子的节目塞进必须的元素。虽说安吉莉卡对新版本很有信心，但是美奈子在Skype视频电话里看过之后却彻底面无表情。

“还行吧。”她说。“不过我觉得你没理解。”

“那是什么意思？”勇利气喘吁吁，汗大颗大颗落在冰面上。

“嗯——”她合上眼睛，“说老实话，我觉得你在大奖赛决赛的时候也没理解。”看着勇利瞬间垮下来，她退一步承认道：“你的版本很美，但是这首曲子并不只是关于孤独，而是关于向他人伸手，让他们站到你的身边。”

“我之前没有意识到。”勇利咬牙道。

“呃，其实我发给你的是那支曲子的节选版。本来这首曲子是以《夏天》主题的最开头几个音符结尾的，转向了希望和快乐。”美奈子头一歪，“没有音乐提示的时候，你需要靠自己在最后表达出那种希望。” 

她再次上下打量他，又加了一句：“你最后一个跳跃之前，这段动作”她迅速地模仿了一段动作，手臂优雅地划过空中，“这里你就要开始想象希望。然后你的跳跃和落地都应该轻松随意。当然，所有跳跃看起来都该是轻松的，这音乐承受不了粗糙的落地。跟安吉莉卡谈谈，把最后的那个阿克塞尔三周换成后外四周——会让人印象更深的。”

勇利沉重地叹了一口气。

他近乎虔诚地练习这套节目，但是在众人环伺的状态下，他没法达到美奈子想要的效果，也无法重新触及他旧版本的魔力。

 

~*~

 

**yoanna  
** _更新：胜生勇利这个赛季剩下的比赛会滑《雨》，取代原先的《图兰朵》。_

**Li’Katsu  
** _ngngngngngnngngasdfhljhasf_

**Kat(e)rina  
** _……我是不是唯一觉得这是个坏主意的？没错，《图兰朵》是有点……缺乏新意。（而且我不知道那特喵的蓝色火焰服装是什么鬼。）我们勇花了好几个月练习，而且也让他走到现在了……赛季正中换掉节目有点冒险。_

_还有，我们能确定是谁给《雨》编舞的？看起来不像安吉莉卡的手笔。_

**Skating-Through-My-Tears  
** _奥川美奈子。_

_她是第一个在美国的芭蕾舞台上担任首席的日本芭蕾舞演员，也是第一个获得贝诺阿奖的日本人。（而且她还不会变老。谷歌她。等你发现一个新墙头的时候再来谢我。）_

_她是勇利小时候的芭蕾舞老师。勇利还在日本的时候，编舞全是她做的。我觉得她只为勇利编舞。_

**Li’Katsu  
** _哈。那就能解释了——这个节目看起来很不一样——而且我觉得她教了他这么多年，所以比任何人都清楚他的长处何在？我真觉得安吉莉卡对作为花滑运动员的勇利理解不够。_

**LeChat_C'estMoi  
** _^她看起来一向对那个泰国选手更上心。_

**yoanna  
** _爆炸新闻：我朋友确认了胜生勇利正在练习维奇大帝的flip。_

**Kat(e)rina  
** _我猜克里斯托弗和勇利都冲着维奇来了。_

 

~*~

 

尽管挣扎重重，勇利还是得期末考试一结束就飞到日本去。

他在机场被聚众杀了个措手不及。一大群记者和青少年人迎接了他，甚至还有几个旅客停下来想拍张照。

“所有人都是冲我来的？”勇利低声问一个电视记者，把话筒杵在他面前的并不是诸冈，他有些震惊了。以前这从未发生过。

她笑了：“我们上一次赢得世界冠军还是六年前的事情。”

她的口气听起来太过理所当然，就好像勇利不知道，就好像这五年来勇利没有背负着这一重压在奋斗一样。面对这样的表情，勇利强迫自己笑了一声。

在底特律到日本之间的某个地方，他要在本赛季剩下的时间里滑《雨》这个消息泄露了出去。同时泄露的还有他正在练习维克多·尼基甫洛夫的招牌性动作4f。如果他能把这个动作加进去，那么克里斯托弗就未必保得住他的第二名了。

但是世锦赛？

也许是察觉到他表情的异样，记者强硬地加上一句：“我们相信你做得到。整个日本都相信你。你有这个能力。”

令她大吃一惊的是，勇利脸红了，结结巴巴地道了谢，然后迅速地走开了。

“ _你有这个能力_ ”，她的口型这么说，可是……

“但我为什么就做不到？”几个小时后，在宾馆房间独处的时候，勇利出声问道。

 

~*~

 

日本锦标赛上，勇利没能滑出无瑕疵的节目。

他依然以远超第二名的成绩获得了第一。 

 

~*~ 

 

再一次踏入日本机场的时候，他被左边的切雷斯蒂诺和右边的披集夹在中间。他们又被一大群人迎了个正着。虽然所有的参赛选手都会飞到同一个机场来，但勇利在人群中认出了远多于外国记者的日本记者。 

_这里是你的国家_ ，他在心里提醒自己， _他们无论如何都会在这里的_ 。

这种心理催眠没什么用，他的胃不适地沉了下去，披集空出来的手臂挽住勇利，稳住他。 _你有这个世界上最好的朋友_ ，勇利想，感到披集对迎头而来的强光不住地眨眼。

“勇利，”他忙着适应闪光灯的时候披集悄声问道，“他们说什么呢？”

勇利不用费劲多听就知道他们在说什么了。真利已经在电话里跟他通报过了：“所有人都在谈你。他们说你会赢得四大洲的金牌。”

勇利看向披集明亮的眼睛，撒了谎：“他们说‘加油，给你的国家争光。’”

披集咧嘴笑开了。让人群大吃一惊的是，他迅速摸出了手机，拍了一张照片：“我要记住这个时刻！”他欢乐地拖长声音说道。勇利已经能看到不少媒体记者融化在披集的个人魅力之下了。“这是泰国的第一次！”

切雷斯蒂诺喝彩说：“这精神就对了！”

 

~*~

 

铜牌沉重地挂在他胸前。

_这还不错_ ，勇利心想，对欢呼的人群勉力挤出一个笑容。他有些讽刺地回想到，去年他拿铜牌的时候，这欢呼声可没这么响。

眯起眼睛，勇利认出了披集正兴高采烈地向他挥手。他获得了个人最佳成绩，而且轻易地获得了观众的青睐，但是这还不足以把勇利挤下去。为了披集，勇利也抚平了皱起的眉头，尽力无视心中纠起的熟悉的不幸感。

切雷斯蒂诺看出来了。勇利和他在长廊里见面的时候，他把勇利拉到一边，伸手从夹克里拿出一张纸。

“我一直在想，”他把纸递给勇利。“你无休无止地一直在滑冰，总该休息一下。”

勇利已经看到了。从模糊的视线中，他辨认出了“福冈”的字样。“我不能。”声音中缺乏决断，因此他又加了一句，“我还有课。”

“我之前跟你的教授们谈过了，他们也认为你负担太重。”切雷斯蒂诺打量了他一阵子，然后说，“我也和你母亲谈过了，终于能见到你她高兴坏了。”勇利清楚这句话是在责备他。

他回头看向环绕着奥塔别克的人群，想象着自己被困在那样一圈人中的景象。“你为什么做不到，”他们都在指责他。“我们都在为你加油！你根本没做到最好！”

他几乎被口中的苦水呛住，然后他闭上眼，点点头。

 

~*~

 

第二天上午的新闻发布会之前，勇利就被偷偷带出了赛场。

整个旅程长达几个小时的时间里，他一直盯着窗户中自己的镜影。他戴着眼镜和口罩，所以在售票处的时候并没有人认出他来。这样最好，他并不敢面对自己的羞耻心。

他看向窗外。窗户中的镜影清晰可见，在窗外飞速掠过的乡村景色上投上一个幽灵状的影子。勇利小心翼翼地取下口罩的系带，摘下帽子。他的右边额头上横着一大块难看的瘀伤，层层大衣和毛衣下面的肩膀上则遍布青紫。

他能看见昨天的一切像新闻片一样在窗户里重播。 _胜生勇利，又故态复萌了，他怎么还不退役？_ 火车上陈旧的霉味退去了，勇利鲜明地回想起冰的独特气味。他闭上眼，可自己摔倒的景象则被蚀刻在了眼帘上。

_想想开心的事吧。_ 勇利祈愿道。 _想想你就要见到的人。_

美奈子老师。优子。披集。真利。妈妈。爸爸。小维。

“我又能见到小维了。”他对玻璃呵着气。

 

                                  ~*~

 

家乡很暖和。

不管他穿多少层衣服，勇利从来都没有彻底适应底特律的冬天，永远寒冷彻骨，只有冰上除外。长谷津，却处在日本群岛的南端，永远温暖如春。而他的家，空气中永远弥漫着过度的热气，是他去过的最温暖的地方。

这绝对不只是因为他一打开门，小维就跳起来迎接他，用力太大差点把他冲倒在地的缘故。

“小维！”勇利抽身跪下，把鼻子埋在小维的毛里。“我也想你。”

狗狗轻轻咬着他的耳朵。

“勇利！”勇利及时抬头，拥住了扑过来的妈妈。“哦勇利，”妈妈对着他的衣服叹气，“太久时间了。”

勇利紧紧抱住她。“对不起我一直没回家。”他像懦夫一样，说这句话的时候没敢睁眼。

“哦勇利。“他的母亲退后一步打量他。“如果你能来的话，你肯定就回来了。”

像是肺中的空气一瞬间全部涌了出来。勇利把她拉进一个更紧的拥抱，脸埋在妈妈的肩膀上，努力让眼泪不掉下来。

“我也想你。”她轻声说。过了很久，勇利才终于稳下心神松开手。“你爸爸和你姐姐要到今晚才回来。你先来，我有好吃的给你。”

勇利任由妈妈带着他走进家里的私人饭厅。坐下之前他就闻到了炸猪排的香味。

“炸猪排饭！”她兴奋地叫道。“你最喜欢的！”

勇利一直紧紧捏着母亲塞进他手里的清漆筷子。“妈，”他轻声道。她怎么可能会忘了他们的规矩？“这次我什么都没赢到。”

她笑了，伸手覆上他的手。“这是为了你离家期间的每一次。”

勇利觉得嘴里食物的味道好似灰烬。

 

                                 ~*~

 

他立刻动身找到了优子，她的丈夫在工作，三胞胎在学校，为此他暗自高兴了一番。

冰场上空空荡荡，他轻而易举地说服了她一同踏上冰面。他们在冰场上懒洋洋地转着圈。如果此时他闭上眼，甚至可以假装他们还在上中学，还都在备战地区选拔赛。

“你怀念这样吗？”她问道。

“和你一起滑冰？当然了。”

优子开玩笑地撞撞他的肩膀。“当然了。”她咬着下唇，皱着眉仰视着他。“你还记得我比你高的时候吗？”

勇利脸红了——就像任何优秀的滑冰运动员一样，他向每一个神佛祈祷青春期赶紧过去，而那时的豪却突然像树一样长得好高，用少年人那被荷尔蒙冲昏的脑子跟在优子后面。 看到自己和优子共处的宝贵时光消失殆尽，勇利不顾一切地想长大（地心引力去死），长到自己成为优子能注意到的唯一一个人。而这件事最终发生的时候，优子已经身怀六甲了。

“并没有那么久远。”勇利喃喃道。优子正心不在焉地在冰面上转着圈。“你还能做你那阿克塞尔两周跳吗？”

优子紧张地干笑一声。“哈，这种事情，三胞胎已经把我毁了。”她转了个圈，从他身前抓起他的手，拉着他顺溜地旋转起来。“而且，你才一直是这里真正的冰上明星。”

勇利站住了，空气中突然弥漫着炸猪排的气味。“这我们能确定吗？”他轻声耳语，终于在眼泪汹涌而出的欲望下屈服，“一直都有——”

优子向前一步，让他躬身抱住她。她个子太小了，都可以缩在勇利的身侧，但勇利还是让她抱着，曲身把满是眼泪的脸埋在她的头发里。 

“勇利，是四大洲的事吗？你真棒。我们都看了，美极了。”

勇利哭得更厉害了，优子沉默着，伸手梳理过他的头发。

“并不，”他终于喘息道。 _说话的时候看着她_ ，他心里大叫着， _你欠她的_ 。他挣扎着大口呼吸，直起身来。他的眼镜布满了雾气，一片模糊，迷雾中的优子好像一个鬼影。“我这五年来什么奖也没有赢。”

优子叹了一口气：“勇利，需要我把你的维基百科页面打开给你看吗？”

“没有什么重要的奖，”他咬牙道。“没有比我在这里已经获得的更重要的奖。”

优子张口想说话，而勇利止住了她。“我从没有得过金牌，至少在重要的场合没有。”这些话艰难粗砺，勇利能在脑内看见，但是却无法找到合适的方式表达出来。“克里斯托弗一直都打败我。曹彬也是。即使米奇也是。还有——”他能说出维克多的名字吗？这他一直隐藏于心的秘密？“我就——我不想回来——没有金牌就不想。”

勇利回头看着优子，她定定地站着，安静美丽如同圣母。她伸出手，可勇利后退了一步，看见她脸上一瞬而过的伤神，心中也一阵难过。 _她是想帮你_ ，他自责道，这让他更难受了。

“这是我能达到的极限吗？” 

“不是。”优子语气激烈地说。她这次没有靠近他，而是隔得远远的让声音在冰场上回荡。“并不是。你很棒。你棒极了。我女儿爱你，”她笑道。“我觉得她们爱你胜过维克多。”

想到这场景，勇利任由笑容爬上了脸。优子看着他，露出了微笑。

“他其实人挺好的，”勇利承认道，用他内双的眼睛瞟着她的脸。不出所料，她的眼睛开始闪闪发光。她看起来又变成了十二岁，看着维克多的节目嘤咛着，一边思索着怎样做出来。

“真的？”

优子的脸上慢慢浮起一丝微笑。“真的。”勇利又加了一句，“他觉得我的节目很棒。”

优子嘴里漏出了一声惊呼，但她迅速地压下了惊喜神色，“你的表演滑？《雨》？他要是不喜欢就是他眼瞎了。”

“他说我值得记住——”优子的眼睛亮了，勇利不敢告诉她全部事实。“——他想跟我再见面。”优子的尖叫声在冰场回荡。

“哎呀我的天哪勇利！”她滑行到他身边。勇利伸手拉住她的手，这次是他把她带入一个旋转。她咯咯笑着，顺滑的头发在身后像飘带一样舞动。“就跟故事一样！你们俩会再见面，你们的眼神跨越一整个房间相遇，然后你们俩就——”

勇利大笑起来。“我已经有个最好的朋友了，优子，别担心。”

她嗤了一声，笑得浑身颤抖地倒在冰面上。终于平静下来之后，她向他邪恶地一笑。“我想说的是——然后你们俩会热辣热辣地做爱。他的屁股从近处看还那么结实吗？”

“什——？”

勇利跪倒在地，肘撑在冰上。

“优子！”他的声音几乎像哮喘。“并不是这样的！”

她跪坐在冰面上，头一歪。“勇利……你床头柜上放着他的相框。”

勇利的眼睛瞪圆了，她怎么会——

“我去过你家好多次。豪也是。他是第一个注意到的。”

如果勇利能在冰上打个洞……

“我们上次Skype的时候，他说你的宿舍里有另一幅镶了框的他的照片。”

豪一直是他命中的煞星，可他怎么敢污染天真可爱的优子。

优子翻了个白眼。“哎勇利，别这么看着我。我跟豪之间，应该是 _我_ 污染了他而不是反过来。你知道吗……他觉得你每天上床睡觉的时候都会吻维克多的照片。”优子舔了舔嘴唇，表情一下子猥琐起来，“不过如果是那样的屁股？哦，如果我有根丁丁的话，我会——”

“停下。求你停下。”

优子站起身，向勇利伸出手。他从冰上爬了起来，低着头不敢看她的眼睛。

“感觉好点了吗？”

勇利肩膀垮了下来，伸手抹去眼睛的湿润。“好点了。”他轻松地答道。

“但是——”

“求你了，别说性。”

优子撅起了嘴。“好吧，”她用鼻子哼了一声。“他 _真的_ 有那么好吗？”

_她说的是他的花滑表演_ ，勇利对自己说，但她表情里的一丝狡猾的神色让他不敢完全确定。“真的。《伴我身旁》太迷人了。” 

优子顿了一下，安静地看着冰面，但她转过身来时候，眼睛睁得滚圆。“你觉得你能滑出来吗？”

勇利僵住了。他记得和披集一起坐在看台上看维克多的自由滑节目。每一寸都是完美的——跳跃、旋转、维克多每一次转身时引发的戏剧感。有些勇利的粉丝赞美他的艺术性，甚至有人敢说他在非实体化的角度上是最好的，可是面对维克多的优雅——他长长的四肢延展开去，肌肉随着力量爆发出节律的哼鸣——勇利知道，他们是错的。

“假设情况？还是你想让我滑一个？”

优子大笑起来。“我想要你滑一个，不然我干嘛问？”她在冰上旋转着。她已经差不多十年不在竞技状态了，可她的姿态身形依旧笔直。勇利不是第一次忖度着，如果她想要的话，她现在该已经拿了多少块金牌了？

所幸优子愉快的声音切过了勇利脑中的一片混乱。“你就想想看吧，勇利。”她像唱歌一样拖长了音调。“我们小的时候花了好长时间搞清楚他的节目构成，但是现在，你现在可以真的完全做到！”

她眼中有一星疯狂的光芒。“我没有——”

“你知道吗，”优子自顾自地喃喃道，“我还有一个老录像，我们两个滑他青少年组世界冠军的节目，当然只是在很努力地尝试。我可以把你现在滑他的节目也拍下来，我们做个并列对比——胜生勇利：崛起的迷弟。”

_她一直想的是这个……_

“技术要素我没有全搞定。”

这个理由太牵强了，优子轻松地无视了他。“我听说你在练习他的4F。”

“我还没能站住。”

“那就跳三周好了，”优子说。“我想看看你能做到的。”

 

~*~

 

他的短假飞快地过去了。

他的家人在充满敬意的顾客面前展览他。“我们家的英雄回来了！”他父亲对每个愿意听的人笑道。真利甚至把他介绍给了她这个月的男朋友。“这是我弟弟。”她在这个可怜男孩脸上喷了一口烟，“他现在是网络红人，因为有几个花滑粉丝把他打败加拿大梦寐以求的铜牌获得者做成了梗。”

猜到他家每顿饭都会喂他炸猪排饭，美奈子在他到访的时候专门给他开了个小房间。“我爱你的父母，”她边解释边把面条倒进开水，“但是你需要的是零脂肪零油脂的卡路里。”她半开玩笑地跟他一起节食，这让他眼眶又湿了。

每天晚上，小维都蜷缩在他的臂弯里睡，勇利盯着天花板。

“ _我们会再见面的吧？_ ”

他完全记不得自己晚上做的梦，但这三天，他每天醒来的时候都很高兴。

 

 

* * *

 

我闭上眼告诉自己 

 

~*~

 

**ivychan  
** _世锦赛排名，打个赌？_

**IcePrincess83**   **  
**_维奇第一。毫无疑问。_  

**Skating-Through-My-Tears  
**_这我们能肯定吗？我看过克里斯托弗的练习视频，看起来他的lutz现在已经趋近完美。他要是把它放在两个节目的后半，他的基础得分就会接近维克多了。_  

**cLutzY  
** _克里斯叔叔不可能这么干。他不喜欢把动作往后推来赚分数。除非你的基础得分比维克多整整高上十分，不然就毫无意义——裁判只要看到维克多就自动给他满分PCS。我觉得维克多必然是第一，但是克里斯托弗、勇利和JJ为第二名要干上一架了。_

**IcePrincess83  
** _奥塔别克怎么样？他简直像是凭空冒出来的——谁会想到他能在四大洲上同时拿下勇利和JJ？_

**Skating-Through-My-Tears  
** _一、奥塔别克赢的原因主要来自勇利抽风，而不是别的。那个赛场今年水平比平时更弱，勇利本该轻轻松松拿块金牌的。二、JJ根本不该把4Lz塞到他节目最后。没错，他把勇利拿下了，但是他的世锦赛应该是毁了。讲真，他那脚该进医院了。_

_最后结论：_  
_1 维克多_  
_2 克里斯托弗_  
_3 勇利 / 奥塔别克（勇利抽风的前提下）_  
_5 JJ #保佑他的脚_

**JustAFan  
** _切。_

_1 维克多_  
_2 克里斯托弗_  
_3 奥塔别克_  
_4-5 勇利和JJ干一架_

**LeChat_C'estMoi**  
_2 奥塔别克_  
_3 克里斯托弗_  
_4 JJ_  
_5 勇利_

 

~*~

 

勇利对着冰面喘息着，汗水像开了闸门一样涌出来。手掌火辣辣地疼，因为flip摔了，他全身的重量都压到了手上。提示练习时间结束的铃声响了，但勇利把额头贴在冰面上，逼迫心脏的狂跳能减到正常速度，才勉力站起来。

他的视线四周是模糊的。 _呼吸，呼气，吸气，还没结束呢。_ 然而当维克多·尼基甫洛夫从勇利身边滑过，安慰地向他微微一笑的时候，感觉一切都结束了。勇利转过头，不愿去看他。 _对你来说太容易了_ ，他想，一边滑向冰场外缘， _可我努力的时候别拿我寻开心_ 。

“看起来好点了。”切雷斯蒂诺点评道。

勇利点点头，松开紧握的拳头。

“你确定要在短节目里加上4F吗？你练习中都很难得站住。”

“是的，”勇利说。“这是唯一的办法。”

“去拿奖牌？我觉得所有人都会得出相反的结论。”

_去打败维克多。_

 

~*~

 

几个小时后，轮到他上场比赛的时候，他的视线依然在晃动。

音乐进入以前，勇利花了一点时间，仔细端详面前的观众。他们都在尖叫，明显一大半的人都在挥舞小小的日本国旗，有些人甚至举着大标语，但勇利看不清上面的字。

_美奈子在这里_ ，他进入起始姿态时对自己说。 _披集在这里。切雷斯蒂诺在这里。_

没用的，勇利看不见他们。 

 

~*~

 

**男子** **—** **短节目**

**排名** **姓名** **国家**

1          维克多·尼基甫洛夫       俄罗斯  
2          奥塔别克·阿尔京          哈萨克斯坦  
3          让-雅克·李洛伊            加拿大  
4          克里斯托弗·贾科梅蒂    瑞士  
5          曹彬                            中国  
6          埃米尔·尼科拉             捷克  
7          胜生勇利                     日本  
8          米歇尔·克里斯皮诺       意大利  
9          格奥尔吉·波波维奇      俄罗斯  
10        哈维尔·马丁内兹          西班牙

 

~*~

 

披集的短节目没有闯进前十。如果他暗自伤心透顶的话，也没有表露出来，一如往常地跟着切雷斯蒂诺、勇利和美奈子一起去吃饭。但是勇利从他的眼里看出了某种不容错认的东西，因此把切雷斯蒂诺的上午时间让了出来。

“你确定吗？”披集从卫生间里喊道。“我可以一整天都跟着安吉莉卡练的。” 

“没事的，”勇利穿上舞鞋，说。“美奈子老师说她今天帮我完成编舞。她之后可能就没空了，所以我之后再找切雷斯蒂诺。”

短节目结束之后，美奈子就找到了他，看他一眼，告诉他会来帮他练习自由滑。勇利提出抗议的时候，她锐利地盯了他一眼：“你的支撑腿拖泥带水的，胳膊也没有延展感。毫无疑问是安吉莉卡的坏影响。”勇利无话可说。

披集一副不信服的表情，但是他能开口之前勇利就冲出门了。

几小时后，勇利竭尽全力不让自己垮下来。“我觉得，”他喘着气说，“我们该午休吃个饭了。”

美奈子挑起了一弯细眉。她在美奈子老师和美奈子状态之间轻松切换，勇利有时候会忘了她现在是什么身份。

她自己显然没忘。美奈子接到他就直接把他拽去了宾馆的舞蹈房，勇利都结巴了。她似乎是说服了宾馆管理人员专门把舞蹈房留给勇利单独使用了。

“再来一遍。”美奈子抱着胳膊，靠在把杆上。

勇利深吸一口气，强迫自己回到舞蹈房正中。他又在平地演练了一遍动作，痛苦地意识到美奈子钉在他身上的苛刻眼神。结束后，她问：“你表演的时候想的是什么？”

勇利搔搔头：“我想象一个人穿过一个空荡荡的城镇。一个人都没有，因为所有人都在屋里。而这个人一直在走，透过窗户看向屋里，一直在敲门，但是没有人让他进门。他一边走一边在街上舞蹈，想要说服别人伸手帮他。他舞蹈着，舞蹈着，终于有个屋里的人注意到了他，在这首曲子结束的时候打开了门。”

美奈子皱起了眉头。“好点了。”她缓缓地说，“但再试试这个……”

 

~*~

 

勇利一夜无眠，一直回想着白天发生的事情。每次他合上眼，都能看见自己跌下，每次他的意志休息下来，他的左边臀部都一抽一抽地疼，彰显自己的存在感。

_我的选择是正确的_ ，勇利想。

“我打算把后内点冰跳拿掉。”下午和切雷斯蒂诺见面时勇利宣布道。“第一个4T换成联合跳。”

切雷斯蒂诺皱起了眉头：“我同意，但你之前似乎铁了心要跳4F。”

勇利耸耸肩：“我跟美奈子老师谈过了。这个节目我觉得已经能比之前滑得更好了，我不想因为摔倒毁了它。” _就像昨天一样_ ，这句话他没有说出口。

_没有它我也能拿奖牌_ 。他转过身，用力把头深深埋进枕头里，可他的身体拒绝休息。他皱着眉头抓出手机。 

_3:17_.

勇利闭上眼。再一次拿出手机的时候—— _3:42_ ——他向失眠举手投降，踮起脚尖穿过房间，胡乱套上衣服，走向宾馆大厅。前台的礼宾员睡眼朦胧地对他眨着眼。

“我知道现在很晚了，但是我能用一下舞蹈房吗？”

“你是胜生勇利，对吗？”他说。 

“是的。”勇利喃喃道。

令他震惊的是，礼宾员站起身来，伸出手。“我叫山中俊雄，”他自我介绍道，显然清醒多了，“见到您很荣幸。您昨天的表现令我们骄傲。”

一句谢谢噎在了嗓子里，他吐不出来，只能拼命把眼泪憋回去。“我没有。”听着很可悲。“我能做到更好的。”礼宾员困惑地看着他，勇利补充道，“为了日本，我能做到更好。” 

有很长的那么一会儿，勇利的心脏疯狂地跳动，世界模糊成一片。“你不需要做到更好。”礼宾员的声音穿透了白噪音，“你全心全意地去滑就好。”勇利感觉很悲惨，想来外表也很悲惨，因为礼宾员伸手拍了拍他的前臂。“无论如何我们都会支持你的。”

“谢谢。”

男人微笑起来。“沿着那条走廊——”他指向勇利的左手边“一直到底，在你右边。舞蹈房里已经有人了，不过两个人能呆得下，别发出太大声音就好。”

勇利磕磕巴巴地说了再见，向舞蹈房走去。他在门前站住了，透过玻璃墙看进去。

_是维克多_ 。 

维克多·尼基甫洛夫正演练着自由滑。他没有开灯，被高高的窗户隔成条状的月光落进房间里。 _他看起来有多么平静_ ，勇利想，但他能从维克多的专注里看出别的东西。 他着迷地走近，贴近玻璃墙，看维克多旋转着完成自己节目的最后一分钟。当他弯下身喘息的时候，勇利才意识到维克多已经跳完了节目。

_所以我才无法移开视线_ 。 _他很认真，他不愿搞砸_ 。勇利回想着，完全记不起有任何一个瞬间维克多·尼基甫洛夫没有认真地尝试做到最好。

最终，维克多注意到了站在门外的勇利，站直了身。他们的眼神透过玻璃相遇。勇利举起手打了个招呼，然后腼腆地从口袋里掏出耳机。 _不会打扰你的_ ，他用嘴型说道。

维克多偏着头，注视良久，勇利越发明显地感到自己是个闯入者。 _我还是走吧_ ，他在心中说，但他说不出口。如果走了，那他就得困在自己的房间里，注定只能盯着黑乎乎的天花板，陷在回忆里窒息。 _你需要这个_ ，他敦促自己， _你比他更需要舞蹈_ 。

终于，维克多微一颔首，利落地点了个头。

勇利松了一口气，尽可能悄悄地进了门。他走向把杆，扶住，双手平铺在打磨光亮的树脂上，展开拉伸，直到额头碰在把杆上。勇利从镜子中看着维克多——他在看起来正沉浸在自己的世界里，默默地数着节目开场的节拍。

维克多意识到勇利正看着他，嘴角一挑。 _我以为_ ，他的表情戏谑道， _你是想来用功的_ ？

一声大笑从喉咙中涌出。勇利转过身，戴上耳机，对维克多露出一个大大的微笑。后者正夸张地俯身落入一个雕像姿。 _让我看看你都有些什么本事_ 。

当《雨》的第一个音符在耳畔奏响，勇利闭上眼，感受这个时刻，并动作起来。

他们在那空荡荡的舞蹈房中舞蹈，直到太阳升起，崭新而恐怖。

 

~*~

 

自由滑到晚上才开始。上午的练习勇利没有出现，切雷斯蒂诺几乎吓掉了魂，他给勇利留了好几个语音留言，勇利到下午醒来时才听到。

“我需要睡眠，”勇利解释道，没有提到昨晚上发生了什么。整个热身过程中他一直很平静，这让切雷斯蒂诺也平静下来。

“你看起来不错。”他说。“而且变样了。”

“谢谢。”

米奇的节目正进入尾声，只剩下几分钟，勇利就要上场了。切雷斯蒂诺意味深长地看了他一眼，然后他放下抱着的双臂，伸手拍拍勇利的肩膀。

“我想过了，”他说。“把你的4F留下，但跟你的4T换一下。这样你就能把克里斯托弗挤下来。”

勇利睁大了眼睛。 

“那是最后一个跳跃。”

切雷斯蒂诺偏了偏头：“你我都清楚你完全有能力做到。我从没见过你的身体有力不从心的时候。”

“我知道你想打败维克多——”看着勇利震惊的表情，切雷斯蒂诺大笑起来。“有时候一眼就能看穿你，勇利。”他压低了声音，表情转向严肃：“今天是不可能了。”

他看进勇利的眼睛。勇利第一次看到教练专注的眼光中有什么东西在闪烁，以前从未有过——兴奋，期待。 

_不，那些东西一直都在_ ，他恍然大悟。

“但你能让他的金牌到手得不那么轻松。” 

 

~*~

 

有一个人正独自穿过一个小镇。他享受着孤独，可无比渴望有人能站到他的身边。他努力回想着自己为何离群索居，他舞蹈着。他彻底地沉浸于这个时刻，没有意识到有人从屋里走了出来，正和他一起起舞。他们一起离开了小镇。

 

~*~

 

“即使是维克多·尼基甫洛夫也没能在节目这么靠后的地方完成过后内点冰四周跳！这是一个远远高过并超越我们期待的选手！” 

 

~*~

 

从勇利精疲力竭地瘫倒在冰面上那时起，他感到自己仿佛飘在云端。他的心脏在胸腔中疯狂搏动，脸上汗水淋漓。晕眩中，他感到观众都站起身向他喝彩——后来，披集会告诉他这时才站起来的是绝对的少数(“那个勇利迷弟整个节目四周跳了个从头到尾！”)，大多数人在他的四周转完之后就站起来了。

他强迫自己起身，滑行一周，向 _仍然站立着_ 的人群挥手致意。媒体区已经陷入疯狂，评论员们都对话筒打着结巴，诸冈也在其中，面露微笑——勇利知道一定如此。他也向他们挥手致意，想象着观看的人，对着摄像机微笑。

他想永远活在这一刻里。

 

~*~

 

[ video ]

**胜生勇利打破了维克多·尼基甫洛夫的自由滑世界纪录** **  
** 274,913 次观看

 

~*~

 

这还不够。但过得去了。

 

~*~

 

“我已经决定和切雷斯蒂诺·齐阿尔蒂尼结束合作了。”

勇利还没说完话整个新闻报告厅就炸开了。

切雷斯蒂诺靠在一面墙上，整张脸被闪光灯照亮，面无表情，但离他最近的记者已经开始尖声提问。他们的英语都说得飞快，而且那么多人同时说话，他根本听不清，但从捕捉到的只言片语里，勇利已经听出他们在指责，并不愉快。

他们昨晚已经谈了一晚上了。勇利根本不必费力说明自己的观点，切雷斯蒂诺一副认命的表情。“我早就知道了，”他露出柔和的一笑，“你的成长已经超出了我的能力。”

“不，”勇利如此回答，“我不觉得还能比今天做得更好。” _我不觉得还有尝试的必要_ 。 

之后，他们一句话也没有再说。

“ _诸位_ 。”严厉的词语一出口，勇利反射地一缩，调整了语调。“请听我说，我和切雷斯蒂诺达成了统一意见，我在日本继续训练是最好的。他的俱乐部在美国，我们的合作关系因此正常结束。”

勇利陷入了沉默，但克里斯托弗捅捅他的肋部，用下巴示意着前排几个急切的记者。

“我——”勇利顿了一下，注视着眼前模糊成一片的脸的海洋，“——我二月回了趟家。这是我将近五年以来第一次见到家人。切雷斯蒂诺是我成年组事业中不可或缺的一部分，没有他，我不可能有这个水平的竞争力。我会一直感激他为我带来的机遇。”接下来的这段话是最艰难的。“但上个月我见到我的家人，我发现他们才是激励我继续滑冰的力量。直到那时我才意识到有多想念他们，我相信我在他们身边才最好……”

勇利拖长了声音，眼光迅速地扫了扫身侧。余光中，他能清楚地认出维克多完美的下颌曲线。“我想家了，”他最终说道，“听起来挺傻气，但我确实想家了。” 

听众只给了他一秒的安静，然后勇利又被问题轰炸了。

“你是否觉得你在齐阿尔蒂尼教练指导下没有滑出最好的水平？”

“你是否认为齐阿尔蒂尼教练一直把披集·朱拉暖的事业放在第一位？”

_他们说话说得太快了，我没有_ ——勇利看见前排的诸冈，向他示意，诸冈欣慰地笑容以对。“胜生先生，能否请您清楚地说明一下——你还会在日本继续滑冰，是吗？具体说来，在你的家乡，长谷津？” 

“在长谷津。”

诸冈的眼睛瞪圆了。他是在场的记者中唯一完全理解勇利这段事业的人。他比别人都更知道，长谷津是一个海边的僻静小镇，勇利去美国之后就再也没有任何重要的滑冰人才了。“胜生先生，你做好让教练陪你一起去长谷津的安排了吗？”

勇利的脸颊烧红了。“没有。”他紧张地干笑一声，“我走着看吧。”

“那你是——”当所有人都意识到维克多捏扁了自己的水瓶，直接面向勇利的时候，嘈杂的人群安静下来。“你要退役？”

维克多的话像一句质问，但勇利在他凌厉的目光下纹丝不动。

“我不知道。”

 

~*~

 

勇利不敢去庆功晚宴，而是在空无一人的冰场上独自画着8字。他感到银牌沉甸甸地垂在胸前，即使是他拍摄官方照片的几小时后的现在，他依然感到胸口那已经不存在的幽灵般的重量。他的手心不在焉地放在身前，虚握着。

“你抢了我的风头。”

勇利不用回头也知道说话的人是谁。

“你不该在宴会上吗？”

“我为什么该在那里？你才是周围最有趣的人。”

听到这句话，勇利转过身来。维克多倚在冰场护栏上，身上穿着西服。

“你之前去了宴会，对不对？” 

“是——他们在酒水钱上从不吝啬，海量的香槟，好得要人命。”维克多调侃道。

勇利有些尴尬地滑向维克多：“那你为什么到这里来了？”

维克多笑了，“因为，”他拖长了音调，腕部随意地划了一道弧线，“你。我想恭喜你——你完全压住了我的风头。”他的眼里满是笑意。

“我拿了银牌。”勇利缓慢地说。

“没错。”维克多的眼神十分温暖。他靠在护栏上，手掌撑着下巴。“你的表演真美。不过不是这个。新闻发布会。”他低头看向冰面，然后目光移向勇利。窗户里透进的光把维克多的脸照成了一弯新月。“我本打算宣布退役。”

房间里的空气一瞬间被抽干了。冰刀下的冰面歪斜倾倒。

“你不能退役！”

“为什么不行？”维克多简直是无理取闹，完全不顾勇利的世界正因此分崩离析。“你也要退役。”

见他的——“我不是——我没有——”勇利找不到合适的词语。“你是你！维克多·尼基甫洛夫，活着的传奇！”

勇利说错话了。维克多僵住了，静得像一座雕像，他看勇利的眼神就像是终于意识到勇利并不值得他的回话。最终，他开口了：“我明白了。我是谁？”

“你是——你是维克多·尼基甫洛夫！你改变了花样滑冰！彻底改变！你就是美梦成真！” 

勇利的话毫无用处。维克多不为所动，更糟的是，他一贯生动的脸满是厌倦。“我的滑冰表演呢？”他无精打采地问。

“你的表演改变了我的生命！”勇利迸出几句话，“从我小的时候，你的冰上表演就启发了我，我从来没有——”

“你从来没有见过更美的东西？”维克多帮他说完。“你为此更加严格要求自己？”

维克多转过身，眼睛里闪着危险的光芒，喷出了几句俄语。勇利在那一串无法辨识的音节中听到了自己的名字，但完全无法从此猜测维克多话中究竟在说些什么。

勇利用力地忍住泪水的刺痛。不，根本没有刺痛感，他很想哭，很想想哭，也许哭就能阻止维克多。可相反，他感到的是愤怒。“别拿我寻开心！”勇利伸手紧紧攥住了维克多的手臂，全然不顾会在昂贵的布料下留下皱褶。 

维克多盯着两人碰触的地方，然后轻轻地抽回手臂。在勇利能够消化这惊愕——不，尴尬？羞愧？之前，他感到凉凉的手指环住了他的手腕。

“勇利，”维克多缓慢地说，转动勇利的手腕，让他手心平摊向上，“我的表演，对你来说意味着什么？……从个人层面？”

他一脸期待地看着勇利，像是在等待着某个特定的回答。他想要勇利说什么？维克多对自己花滑事业的影响不屑一顾，不理会他是如何改变了勇利的生活。

“你的冰上表演把我最好的朋友给了我，”勇利想不到更多，只能不顾一切地说道，“她是我们冰场上滑得最好的，我那时只是个小菜鸟。然后有一天我们俩一起看你滑冰……我们花了很长时间模仿你的节目。好多天吧。我从来……我在她之前从没有过朋友。”

维克多一脸不可捉摸的表情，看到勇利脸上的红晕，他问：“那么这个女孩是你的……？”

勇利用力地摇头。“她不是，”他轻声道。“重点不在这里。”他直直地看进维克多的眼睛。“你对我意义非凡。请不要轻视这点。”

勇利抽回手，小心翼翼地四处张望，就是不看维克多。他静静地取下眼镜，放在冰场边缘。维克多的身形模糊成一片。勇利感到疏离，像是飘浮在半空中看自己做着这件平生最勇敢的事情。 

“请你看着我。”他听见自己说。

他滑到冰场中心。

心跳安静下来，眼帘垂落，然后再次睁开——就好像看见了神的脸孔。

勇利开始舞蹈。 

 

~*~ 

 

勇利强迫自己向着维克多头发那片闪亮的银色滑过去。他很礼貌，没有打断勇利，没有说话，但这沉默也让人不安。

勇利抓着护栏，伸手去够眼镜，却被一只温暖的手圈住了。“勇利。”维克多的声音极尽温柔。他松开勇利的手，将它抬起，抬起，抬起，直到它落在自己的脸上。 他的手烫得像烙铁；勇利不想让它再动了。“我以为你会尝试各种方法让我坚持滑冰事业，但从没想过这个。”

_对他来说，他是什么人？_  

维克多没有出声，只是伸手将落在勇利眼前的汗湿的刘海拨开。他站得太近了，勇利不用戴眼镜都能看到他放大的瞳孔。他们维持着这个姿势好一会儿，维克多才帮他戴上了眼镜。

维克多清晰而美丽地进入视线。

“哦勇利，”维克多又叹了一声，气息滑过皮肤如同轻柔的触摸。“我知道该做什么了。”

勇利站得更直了些，可维克多轻柔地把勇利的手从自己的手上拉开——我什么时候向他伸手的？——在指节上印了一个吻。勇利颤抖着。 

“你会是第一个知道的。”

然后他转身离开。

 

~*~

 

勇利学生生涯的最后两周时间尽顾着愁维克多了。他在手机上设了一个新闻提醒，于是每次提醒炸响的时候都要小小地心脏病发一次。

但可恼的是，维克多一直疏远着他，拒绝了一切Instagram消息。

（勇利和维克多都没有对方的电话号码，听到这话披集毫不留情地放声大笑。无计可施的勇利慌不择路地在Instagram上加了维克多的好友。）

 

 

* * *

 

_我的梦想终于实现_

 

~*~

 

“勇利！从今天开始，我就是你的教练了！”

 

~*~

**Author's Note:**

> 作者备注：
> 
> 维克多用俄语说的那句话是：“你也是，勇利？我只是一个滑冰运动员而已？我以为你理解我，我也想和你一起舞蹈。”  
> 我写了好多背景里发生的事情，都在这里。  
> 还有，勇利的自由滑节目音乐是《菊次郎的夏天》里的配乐，久石让所作的《雨》。  
> 最后：我写这篇文只是因为我想让维克多第一次看到勇利滑《伴我身旁》的时候是亲眼所见。
> 
> 译者注释：  
> 出于花滑圈网上说话习惯，简写了一些名词，具体注释如下：  
> ISU 国际滑联  
> PCS 节目内容分  
> 4s quad salchow 后内结环四周跳  
> 4t quad toe 后外点冰四周跳  
> 4Lz quad Lutz 勾手四周跳  
> 4F quad flip 后内点冰四周跳


End file.
